Tachyon
The Tachyon is a Proxima-class Primordial Archetypal Frame planned by Aelianos Zephyrius and manufactured by the Empyrdom of Anticytheris for his personal use. It is currently the most efficient Archetypal Frame. Development This Primordial Archetypal Frame was developed with sleek yet durable composite hexasteel that can withstand most concussive and energy projectiles. It possesses a two-way astral airwall which protects the Tachyon from any type of attack, as the first field is mostly effective against energy attacks (e.g., particle, nuclear, dark) and compressible matter-based attacks (e.g., plasma, dark, antimatter) while the second field is mostly effective against explosive projectiles. It also possesses the secret Absolute Astral Defense Matrix uses an array of astral shields shaped like hexagonal panels that can be projected over any part of the Archetypal Frame. Electromagnetic pulses do not affect it as much as they do on conventional electronics because it is not powered by electricity. Its Astral Vigilance enables it to plot the trajectories of incoming or released projectiles or plot the probable movements of enemy units. It can even detect cloaked units within a radius equal to a mile. Utilizing the Pantha Targeting Systems, it can lock onto any kind of unit caught within the Astral Vigilance's field of sight. Additionally, due to the Astral Vigilance's apparent ability of plotting probable maneuvers of hostiles, it provides a great amount of accuracy to its weaponry. For convenience, its eidos transport system allows Aelianos to quickly enter or exit the cockpit within a matter of milliseconds. Its weaponry is fitting for a Proxima-class Archetypal Frame, in which it sports two Primarch-class quicksilver swords. The swords are specially made of a Class A alloy of prysmadite and hexasteel, allowing it to store energy more efficiently. Albeit being a solid weapon, it is designed in a way that it allows for high-frequency vibration through Ancient Wind Magic in order for it to cut through most average-grade metals with relative ease, possibly even titanium. Its Interceptor-class nexus cluster discs are protected in decent astral shielding systems and are able to fire continuous particle beams at hostile units. Its Aetertel diatryphic cannon is one of its deadly armaments in which it fires a single-mode beam of environmental Aetermana traveling at the speed of light (since Aetermana is a massless energy particle) that can pierce through multiple units with sheer contact on armor, granted that the defending armor cannot withstand said projectile. Albeit not established in the proper canon (non-crossover), the weapon is extremely effective against Chaos-based energy shielding because of the former's conceptual alignment to law that leads to a conceptual advantage against Chaos-based defenses or attacks. It is outfitted with two tachyonic drives which are integrated to its Nil-Graviton System which allow the Tachyon to break the sound barrier while flying with little to no drag. This gives the Archetypal Frame the ability to overwhelm even stronger units due to its high mobility and formidable weaponry—each are effective in their own right. Its speed can be further increased by deactivating the tachyonic drive limiters which regulate its overall performance. However, all shielding systems except the Absolute Astral Defense Matrix (which is powered by the nexus drive itself) will be compromised when this is done. The Tachyon can only use its Primarch-class quicksilver swords and can still utilize its Rift Aspect, which is a unique system that involves disintegration of objects down to the subatomic level upon contact. When these two capabilities are used in timely coordination, it can practically devastate any enemy unit within its range and can even avert severe danger depending on the situation. Its newly developed feature is the Spellcode Amplification Network that allows the Archetype to cast Archonic magic at a significantly higher potency and a wider scale of effect. Aelianos can cast Ancient Wind Magic and Ancient Lightning Magic. The latter magic type allows for electromagnetic attacks as lightning is a natural EMP, rendering it a threat to any unit that uses electricity as their power source. Using this network, the Tachyon's quicksilver swords are utilized to their fullest strength (with Ancient Wind Magic), second only to their Rift Aspect augmentation. Its secret weapon lies underneath the Tachyon's chest plating. Such weapon is named the Ultima cannon, which releases a continuous beam of lightning magic at a certain target. The beam is extremely effective against hostile units that use electricity as a power source, as the beam disables it. The beam is released by the activation sequence for a Ancient Lightning Magic spell imprinted in the internal drive of the cannon. However, when Rift Aspect is active, the cannon will fire a high-density particle beam instead of firing a lightning beam. Specifications Trivia *The Tachyon is named after a hypothetical particle of the same name, which is faster than the speed of light. Category:Units Category:Archetypal Frames Category:Experimentals Category:Primordial Archetypes